This invention relates to eyeglass frames and in particular to an eyeglass frame wherein one of the structural members thereof which is used to support the eyeglasses on the head of the user has integrally incorporated therewith a key.
It is known that individuals, from time to time, will absent-mindedly or otherwise lock an enclosure such as a car or a house with the key to the enclosure remaining thereinside. When this occurs, unless the user has a spare key to the enclosure outside thereof, it is necessary to either have a locksmith open the lock or break into the enclosure, both of which alternatives require an expense of time, effort and money.
Further, at certain times, such as when swimming or the like, it is inconvenient for an individual to carry with him a bulky set of keys although the individual would conveniently wear a pair of glasses, either prescription glasses or sunglasses.